The Worthless Whispers
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: Revenge… A young man constantly haunted by his past returns to a brand new life and has been living happily for 6 months now, but what happens when his words lose all meaning and the darkness within him grows once more… Sequel to the Endless Rhyme same rating but certain chapters will be M rated for gruesomeness and all that fun stuff!
1. Part 1

_The worthless whispers_

Summary:_ Revenge_… A young man constantly haunted by his past returns to a brand new life and has been living happily for 6 months now, but what happens when his words lose all meaning and the darkness within him grows once more… Sequel to the Endless Rhyme same rating but certain chapters will be M rated for gruesomeness and all that fun stuff!

"_So much time…."_

It's been such a hectic few months since my time in Battle City, I can't believe how much my life has changed, although I still have my promise to the tomb keepers to uphold but Ishizu has given me more freedom than I could even imagine for this life and I am eternally grateful, I am even making new friends in the near-by village. I miss my friends in Domino but I hear about Yugi and the Pharaoh's adventures all the time on the news and Ryou despite the last few weeks has been sending me letters telling me about what's going on there.

But I am worried about Ryou, he hasn't replied to any of my letters. I hope he's alright….

"_Wasted"_

"Hmmm,did you say something Ishizu?" that's strange I thought she said something, I don't know the last couple of days I've felt like someone is speaking to me but the voice doesn't seem to have an owner or they keep escaping me somehow. Well I hope I meet this person soon I feel like I meet him or her soon I'm curious if they are friend or foe….

"On your so called life…"

"Hey I don't waste time I live my life as full as I can, given the circumstances, what's your problem man?"

"_I want Revenge, revenge for those who have betrayed me…"_

"Who has betrayed you? Can I help you?"

"_No you can't, you are one of them"_

What?! What did I do to hurt this stranger, maybe I hurt his family or something when I was in the rare hunters, or maybe one of my the lost souls whom I once controlled with the Millennium Rod?, one things for sure I'm sorry for what I have done to him and I hope I can meet him to say it to his face…..

"_Oh you will see me Marik, sooner than you think…." _

**End of chapter 1! Well here it is the sequel to the endless rhyme but I have decided to work it a little differently and I hope you like hugs! Because this is a Marik Angsty Insanity story and I am looking forward to working on this, Reviews get NON MELVIN'D HUUGS! **

**Your DSYXXXX **


	2. Part 2

**The Worthless Whispers**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own YGO! Only my dark demented mind…**

**2 Months later…**

"Nothing.." Nothing makes sense anymore, that voice keeps haunting me with these whispers and I know he won't stop and if I ask him to stop, it will only show weakness and I won't be able to keep my sanity at all. I need to just ignore him, well he's not really a "He". It's a voice in my head and I just need carry on, life carries on right?

"_Silly, silly silly Marik, you sad little boy, play happy families just know it won' LAST….."_

"What did you just say?" whoops that little outburst was around Jamila and Akhenaten, I am so stupid! Why did I snap like that and this ridiculous voice just _doesn't know when to quit!_

_Wait what's happening?! Why can't I speak out loud, move or even see? What's going on?..._

Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA AHA HAHAHAHAHA! Oh poor little Marik I'm going to have some fun with your new friends, little Marik. Time for to show you some **real fun….**

_Jamila and Akhen… I won't let him- it hurt you, "I will not BE SILENCED!" this monsterous voice cannot get away with this, I will not let this happen to you, this will not happen Be gone you meaningless, _MANIAC VOICE! I will NOT be controlled!" I can see and move and hear again, but all I hear is the blood curdling screams of Jamila and Akhen's last gasping breaths, what happened here? And why has the Millennium Dagger in my hand (**A/N: The Millennium Rod's made up of two halves this is the top part of the rod that Yami Marik uses to stab AKA M.r Stabby ^_^) **

Akhen's blood is splattered across the walls, the look Jamila had on her face reminded me of when my father was murdered, the look of horror and disgust brought me back to the tomb and to Ishizou's expression of pure horror, I won't let this happen again, "Jamila I'm so-"

"Just stop Marik, get-get OUT OF HERE! YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!"

"I love you Jamila and I didn't mean it"

"Marik! GET OUT OF HERE! Oh Akhen! BROTHER! 

I need to get out of here but looking at Jamila, her eyes full of fear and a firery anger that could only be solved with revenge, I know this stare very well from those days in Battle city, where I had given that stare to the pharaoh. The difference is that I see lost love and innocence in those dazzling crystals that are her eyes. "I'm sorry and goodbye…"

_He He He poor little Marik, loses his friends. By the time I'm finished with you __**You will be nothing….**_

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! He's back… here it is the 2****nd**** chappie of insanity! Sorry for the delay and btw the next chappie of YGTXF is in the makings and it shall be massive! Please Read and Review and Non Melvin Hugs shall be given! **

**Thanks guysxxx**

**Your DSY! **


End file.
